Riley Terra
Riley “McCall” Terra is one of the main protagonists of the Saiyan Twins' Adventures, and one of the leaders of Teen Warriors. Backstory Riley is a young Human Saiyajin Hybrid, just like her twin brother Jack. Daughter of Leslie, daughter of a retired hero fighter, and Ingen, a warrior criminal who is part of the Saiyan race. They were once enemies. Ingen was prepared to destroy everyone around him, but somehow changed sides. They fell in love. Later the young fighter became pregnant and they were ready to start a family until Ingen's tutor Harcos returns to cause chaos everywhere because of the young saiyan's betrayal. The only solution would be to send the unnamed newborns to another world. It was a difficult decision, but it was the only way to both find their new happiness, peace and family without war and destruction. As soon as Leslie gave birth to twins (a girl and a boy), the Saiyan twins were separated. She was sent to Beacon Hills, where she is found and raised by a woman named Melissa who works at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. She names her Riley McCall. The young saiyan only discovers that she was adopted between her six and seven years old. She loves her adoptive family more than ever, especially her adoptive older brother Scott, Melissa's only son, and gets on well with his only best friend, Stiles. However his brother is bitten by an Alpha, becoming a werewolf and Riley was the first person to know besides Stiles. Moreover, she awakens her true saiyan powers, for example Super Saiyan, during a few moments of anger that almost caused her to completely lose control and kill her enemies mercilessly. Together with Scott and his friends, they fought their enemies and at the same time she finally reunites her younger twin brother, separated at birth, Jack Dreyar, who was raised by the Guild Master. She knows a place where it was raised, Fairy Tail. Together with Jack, her adoptive brother Scott, his friends and their new allies, they travel to new worlds to find clues about their birth family after learning the whole truth about why they are sent to different locations. Appearance Riley is a young girl with dark brown hair, black eyes and light skin. She looks like Jack, except the eye color and the hair style that is short to the shoulders and spiky and she's five feet taller. Has a guild mark which is brown on her left forearm. Uses a tomboy's style, a white t-shirt along with a black overcoat or waistcoat overcoat, sometimes she wears black fingerless gloves, a black cord necklace around her neck where she holds her adoptive family picture, black pants and sneakers. With the training with her mentor Goku, she gets an orange turtle school uniform with the same black fingerless gloves and a black belt tied in a knot, the black t-shirt under the uniform, alongside her necklace, black boots with a red stripe and black belt, and the guild symbol where Jack was raised on her chest and the symbol of her adoptive brother's group on her back. Personality Riley is a humorous, determined, bubbly, troublemaker who loves getting herself trouble and fun and making some crazier adventures with her brother and her best friend. She's a tomboy, which she hates wearing girly clothes, despise being a girl. She often makes some fun and scary threats to amuse her friends and family. Likes to tease everyone for fun and making funny comments. She is sometimes sarcastic and very responsive. She has a scary side that scares everyone, even her enemies. At first she didn't fully understand anything about love and romance until she was always watching her older brother's romance where she starts being a counselor, later she falls in love with Ryo, the young assassin of the Night Raid organization, Riley says that it was his brother's romance fault. According to her biological paternal grandfather Bryce, she is very similar to her grandmother Isis for being a tomboy, full of humor and getting herself in trouble. Despite having a wild personality, Riley shows to be a kind person and very sensitive who usually shock people, when it comes to her family being in danger of life, showing a strong love for those closest to her, her adoptive and biological family (although she didn't have at first thinking that they had abandoned her on purpose), and has a lot of fears like losing her family and becoming a heartless monster which leds her to become a Super Saiyan for the first time and killing everyone around her, out of control. Riley is not a forgivable person. She doesn't easily forgive people who once hurt or tried to kill her friends and family so it takes a long time to trust them again. Powers and abilities Super Saiyan '- Riley became a Super Saiyan at the age of thirteen (few months before turning fourteen), after believing that her brother was killed. Her hair turns blond and spiky, her eyes changes to bluish green and her muscles grows both on her arms and legs. 'Super Saiyan Full Power - The dominated state of the ordinary Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan 2 '- More stronger and faster than the first Super Saiyan form. First awaken during her very strict and hard training. Her muscles grows more a little bit, her hair stands straight up and spikier, together with flashes of blue electricity. 'Super Saiyan Dark '- Darker version of Super Saiyan, under possessed by darkness. Later, Riley use it for good. Her hair turns purple instead of blond, still spiky, her eyes purple and her aura also purple. '''Saiyan Power '-''' 'A genetic trait that continually allows a Saiyan to increase performance against adversity by recovering from major injuries or enduring major fights in battle. '''Hand to hand combat '- She learned while in martial arts school. She's very experienced with her physical condition. 'Super Human Strenght '- Being daughter of a Saiyan and a Terra, Riley inherited her monstrous physical human strength. So with that, she can evaporate techniques only with a punch, as the Terra Heroes. 'Super Human Speed '- Being part human Terra/Human and part Saiyan, Riley has grown a potential speed. 'Super human Senses '- Easily able to deflect or pick up fired projectiles, or even track your opponents' incredible combat speeds. As a Saiyan, she enhances hersenses of smell, taste and sight, which further enhances her senses and fighting instincts. 'Ability to fl '-The ability to fly through the use of ki. 'Telepathy '- A way to communicate with others using the mind. 'Fusion Dance '-''' 'A short series of poses that are performed by two people of equal power levels and approximately equal size. To perform fusion correctly, fuses must match the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of each other. The result of a properly performed Fusion Dance is a higher being whose power is multiplied several times over that of individual fuses. * 'Rilack '- Fusion between Riley and Jack. '''Ki Explosion '- The most basic form of energy wave. 'Ki Senses '-''' 'The ability to feel the energy of other being. '''Ki Transfer '- The user transfers his or her own ki to another person by touching or in the form of an energy wave to replenish that person's energy and strength or increase their power. 'Energy Wave '- A wave of ki. 'Finger Beam - '''The user extends the index finger and releases a beam of energy from the fingertip. '''Energy Punch '- A powerful punch that is charged with energy. 'Kiai '- A technique in which the user affects the surrounding air currents with ki to produce powerful shock waves in order to reach the opponent in the middle range. * 'Invisible Eye Blast '- A Kiai technique shot from the eyes. * 'Explosive Wave '- A technique in which the user explodes ki from all over the body to repel opponents around them. 'After-image technique '- Ability to move so fast that a user image is left behind. 'Telekinesis '- A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of the mind. 'Kamehameha '- A powerful two-handed explosion of ki after concentrating a large amount of ki. Taught by her mentor Goku. * 'Super Kamehameha '- An advanced and more powerful version of Kamehameha. * 'Angry Kamehameha '- An attack "Kamehameha" in name only. * 'Continuous Kamehameha '- Several Kamehamehas with one hand of both hands. * 'Bending Kamehameha '- A version of the Kamehameha for which the user can change the course, allowing the user to surprise his or her opponent. * 'Saiyan Twins Kamehameha '- Kamehameha combination between Riley and Jack. * 'Mentor-Students Kamehameha '- Kamehameha combination between Riley, Jack and Goku. * 'Dark Kamehameha '- Dark version of Kamehameha, while using her Dark Super Saiyan form. 'Mayday Splash '-''' 'A powerful two-handed and armed together and outstretched, and gathering of ki. Taught by her father Ingen. * 'Mayday Splash + Commander's Trump Card '- Combination between Riley and Ryo, using his imperial arms. * [[Terra Family Mayday Splash|'Terra Family Mayday Splash]]' '- Mayday Splash combination between Riley and Jack with their father Ingen. [[Mayday Shotgun|'Mayday Shotgun']]' '- Similar to Mayday Splash, two-handed to fire ki shots instead a explosition. Likes * Her adoptive mother Melissa and her adoptive brother Scott * Her twin brother Jack * Her best friend and parther in crime Stiles * Videogames * Her adoptive grandfather Makarov * Werewolves and other supernatural creatures * Telling jokes * Teasing everyone * Bare-chested men * Fights * Her biological parents Ingen and Leslie and her biological grandfather Bryce * Teen Warriors (Her team) * Romantic stuff; sometimes * Her boyfriend Ryo * Getting into trouble with Scott and Stiles * Her mentor and father figure Goku * Z Fighters * Training * Spider-Man * Thor * Her "first female best friend" Allison * Lydia * Fairy Tail Guild * Listening to music * Drunk people * Playing pranks * Eating * Her rival and sister figure Kagura Dislikes * Make up and all girl stuff * Being treated like a lady * Her family and friends being in danger * Argent Family (Except Allison and Chris) * Idea of losing everything * Her all family in pain * Ryo being in danger or worse * Feeling used and brethayed * Failling * Bullies * Dentist * Eating fish * Some facts about her race * Becoming a monster * Harcos * Hard work * Possessing behavior provoked by villains * Eichen House * School and studying * Learning boring stuff * Losing * Peter; not anymore * Jackson Trivia * Riley becames a Super Saiyan for the first time earlier than Jack. At first, she couldn't control her powers because of the anger she felt on her enemies in which she killed them with no mercy, just like her biological father in the past. But over time, she managed to evolve carefully. * Riley is six minutes older than Jack. * Riley has Odontophobia, fear of dentist. Since she was a little, Riley has a huge fear of dentist. She says that dentist are all the monsters who put people's lives in hell, especially hers. * Riley's inspirations: Teen''' '''Gohan (Dragon Ball Z), Kagura (Gintama), Cyd Ripler (Best Friends Whenever), Pan (Dragon Ball GT), Maya Hart (Girl meets world). * It's possible Riley turning into a Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue. * Riley currently dates the youngest member of the revolutionary army, Night Raid an assassin group Ryo aka Robin Hood, where she shares her first kiss with him. He was the first boy to feel a serious crush on but she always denied to not to be teased. * Riley wasn't interested in meeting her birth family at first, thinking they had actually abandoned her on purpose, so she kept a hatred on them. Until she learns the whole truth why she is abandoned and curious to know all about them. * Riley is not very skilled at speaking foreign languages, but speaks very good Japanese for unknown reasons and that can be useful for missions. Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Pure Good Category:Short Tempered Characters Category:Teen Warriors Category:Terra Family Category:Tomboys Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Saiyan Twins Category:Girlfriends Category:Heroines